Imperator Zedus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840147 |no = 8139 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 45, 51, 57, 63, 130, 140, 150 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 10, 11, 10, 15, 17, 18 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 130, 136, 143, 151, 160, 170 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 10, 11, 12 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 130, 135, 141, 148, 156, 164, 172 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 7, 6, 7, 9, 9, 10, 11, 10, 10, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 45, 75, 95, 115, 135, 145, 155, 165, 175, 185, 195, 205, 215, 225 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = During the second invasion upon Athensphere, Gazia unleashed another horde of mechanical beasts that dwarfed the first. Zedus knew that the city was lost and that his people did not stand a chance against Gazia and his mechanical army. But Zedus had not given up. He ordered the City of Athensphere to be abandoned and it’s people evacuated. Tridon was to carry the citzens to safety aboard his ships. Ultor, Hadaron and Aurelia remained behind to hold off Gazia’s horde while the people fled. Zedus knew that he didn’t have enough time to evacuate an entire city. He had to buy them more time no matter the cost. Climbing to the highest point of the imperial palace, Zedus poured his life force into one final attack, summoning a lightning storm that engulfed the entire city. Lightning bolts fell relentlessly upon Athesphere, each taking the form of a raging Thunder beast that hunted it’s enemy with terrifying speed. When the storm subsided, the only sounds to be heard came from the distant habour packed with frightened people desperate to flee the city. With a final breathe, Zedus bade his people one last farewell. Little did he know of a far greater disaster that was about to befall Athensphere. |summon = I am Zedus, Lord of Athensphere! If you walk the path of the righteous, I shall guide you to victory! |fusion = This strength… this power... I can feel it coursing through my veins. Will it grant me the power to protect my people! |evolution = You may take away our home, but you'll never take away our spirit. We will rise again once more, stronger than ever! I will give my life to protect what I hold dearest! | hp_base = 4900 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1680 |rec_base = 1470 | hp_lord = 7000 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2400 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 7892 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2162 |atk_guardian = 2362 |def_guardian = 2638 |rec_guardian = 1981 |def_oracle = 2281 | hp_oracle = 6643 |rec_oracle = 2457 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Testament of the Almighty |lsdescription = Greatly boosts critical damage and Spark damage & 20% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 150% boost to critical damage, 80% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Thunder Impulse |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder and Light attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage & boosts all Elemental Weakness damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to elemental weakness damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Retribution |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder and Light attack on all foes, boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns & chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn |sbbnote = 80% boost to Spark damage, 50% boost to critical damage, 50% chance to reduce 50% of enemies' Atk and/or Def stats |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = For Athensphere! |ubbdescription = 14 combo massive Thunder and Light attack on all foes, huge boost to critical damage, Spark damage & Elemental Weakness damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 120% boost to Spark damage, 150% boost to elemental weakness damage, 300% boost to critical damage |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 14 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Soul of the Supreme |esitem = Spear of Zedus |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters & adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns when Spear of Zedus is equipped |esnote = 60% boost |evofrom = 840146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Imperator Zedus cannot evolve into Zedus the Great |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Zedus4 }}